The end is overrated
by SpiderMonkey98
Summary: [Nate and Sophie] Sophie may be back, much to the dismay of Nate, but whats she's brought with her is about to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Sophie Taylor or Nate Cooper but do own Nadia. SM :)_

Nadia slammed her locker door shut. She was late for school for the third time in a row. She walked into class.  
"I guess you don't know about the three strikes and your out rule." The teacher asked as she walked in  
"I'm not from america" She replied sitting down  
"Well neither am I, but it's just common knowledge. You don't want to make this bad for yourself do you?"  
Nadia was quiet.  
"I get that you've only been here for a few weeks but you can't behave like this"  
"Don't you have a class to teach us" She replied  
The teacher rolled his eyes at her and went back to teaching.  
"So why are you late?" Maddie asked  
"Time got away"  
"Isn't that what parents are for?"  
Nadia ignored her and went back to doing her work.

When the bell rang everyone walked out of the class. Nadia made sure she was the first out so she couldn't be lectured again. She walked into her very small math class., While everyone else was messing around she got her books out and started to do her work while listening to her iPod. Soon after the teacher walked in. She looked up and felt her heart stop.  
"Oh shit" She said to herself quietly  
"Hello class, I'm Ms Taylor and I'll be your relief teacher for today"  
"Aren't you the principle?" Some kid yelled from the back of the class  
"Doesn't mean I can relieve" She replied sitting down  
Ms Taylor started to call the role  
"Nadia?" She asked  
"Yeah" She replied  
"Good to see you made it today"  
"Whatever" She replied  
She kept her iPod loud, trying to block out her surroundings. She didn't hear the bell go, she only saw the other kids pack up. She turned her iPod off and began to put her books away.  
"Nadia can you stay behind please"  
She walked up to Ms Taylor "What?"  
She waited till the last kid was out of the class.  
"Why were you late this morning" She asked  
"Time got away from me"  
"Oh so an hour isn't enough"  
"No not when your a teenager it isn't"  
"Nadia your 15, it's about time you act your age"  
"Maybe I could get to school on time if my mother cared about me" She said picking up her stuff and almost walking out the door.  
"Nadia"  
"Now its obvious why dad left, all you care about is yourself" She said slamming the door behind her

She went to her locker and shoved her home work in her bag. She looked at the back of her locker and saw a baby photo she always kept in her locker. The look on her dads face made her think. If he loved her as much as it looked like in the photo, why did he leave. She shoved it in her bag and got her phone out. She threw her bag on her back and walked out of the school.  
"Nadia! Where are you going?" asked Ms Taylor  
"Why do you care" She replied walking off

That night when Sophie got home she was surprised to see Nadia there  
"Didn't expect to see you here" Said Sophie  
"Bus doesn't leave till midnight, plus I needed some money"  
"Nadia I...We need to talk to you about something"  
Nadia went quiet, Her mum hadn't said 'we' for quite a while  
"Whose we"  
"Hi Na-die" Nate said from behind Sophie  
"Dad?" She questoined


	2. Chapter 2

_If you leave without a reason, don't come back with an excuse_

"Nadia I'm sorry I left you" Nate said hugging her  
"Why did you have to go?"  
"I couldn't handle everything that was going on"  
"How do you think we felt, we were stuck in the middle of it all"  
"I know, I know it's stupid now I look back at it and I'm sorry"  
"All I ever wanted was a normal family, a mum and dad"  
"We can be a family now"  
"No, we can't, it's too late" Nadia said walking off  
Nate looked at Sophie. She walked into the kitchen with Nate behind her  
"How's she been?" Nate asked sitting down  
"How do you think, She's scared"  
Nate sat quietly  
"The day you left us was worse than the day we found out"  
"I can imagine it was but I couldn't face the fact that I was going to lose her"  
"How do you think she felt losing you, she was only five"  
"What's the real reason your'e here?" Nate asked  
Sophie took a deep breathe.  
"Doe's she know" He asked shocked  
"Of course she does"  
"I thought I might have more time"  
"You did have time, you had ten years," She said "I want you to stay"  
"Why?"  
"Because she's your daughter and I'm worried about her"  
"Why? What's happened?"  
"I don't know but she's been late to school for the past few days and I can't look after her while I'm at work"  
"Doe's she tell you what's going on?"  
"Of course not, she's a teenager Nate"  
"What do you want me to do"  
"Maybe you could talk to her"  
"Maybe" He said getting up and walking to her room

He knocked on the door "Na-die" He said walking in  
"What" She replied finishing her homework off  
"Can we talk"  
"Shoot" She replied  
"How are you" He asked sitting on the end of her bed  
"I'm fine, considering"  
"Your mum told me, I'm so sorry"  
"It's not your fault" She replied "Did you ever think about us"  
"All the time" He replied  
"Did you ever regret it"  
"Yeah. I did"  
"As I got older, and understood it a bit more, I was glad you left"  
"Why"  
"I would have rather you left when I was young and me have happy memories of you than you and mum arguing all the time then getting a divorce"  
"What if I moved back in"  
"Are you and mum going to fight all the time"  
"No, I promise"  
"That's gonna be a hard promise to keep" She joked  
"Worth a try"  
"Try hard then" She said standing up. She quickly reached for her desk.  
"Nadia. are you alright" Nate said getting up and reaching out for her  
"I'm fine I just stood up-" Before she could finish she collapsed to the ground.  
"Nadia" He said holding her in his arms trying to wake her up "SOPHIE!" He yelled


	3. Chapter 3

_**Won't be able to update for the next week or so because of year 11 exams -_- But doesn't mean I wont sop writing :) :) More (Hopefully all 3) next week!**_

* * *

Nate sat on the ground holding his daughter in his arms, hoping she will wake up soon, when Sophie walked in.

"What happened?" She asked  
"We were talking and then she just fainted" He said lifting Nadia on to her bed, "How's she been today"  
"Alright, I think, She was a little moody but nothing out of the ordinary"  
"What about this week"  
"She said she had a headache a few days ago but it wasn't bad"  
Nate held Nadia's hand. "Na-die, come on wake up sweetie"  
She slowly began to open her eyes. "Dad" She moaned  
"Hey sweetie" He said kissing her on the forehead  
"My head hurts"  
"I know it doe's sweetie"  
"I'll get her some panadol" Sophie said going out into the kitchen  
Nadia tried to sit up  
"Hey what are you doing"  
"I don't like laying down"  
"well too bad" He joked  
"well too bad" She mimicked back as she crossed her legs  
"Now that mums not here, do you want to tell me what's going on"  
"Like what"  
"Like has this happened before"  
"Yep" She said quietly "More than it used to"  
"and the headaches?"  
"All the time"  
"And..." He asked thinking there was more  
"Nothing, that's it" She replied  
"Nadia, there's nothing I don't know about this"  
"And I'm telling you nothing else has happened"  
"You promise me?"  
"I promise"

The next day  
"Are you sure your alright to go to school?" Nate asked Nadia as she put her lunchbox in her bag.  
"I'll be fine dad, nun will be there"  
"But she can't look after you all the time"  
"I don't need looking after, i'm 15"  
"Yeah but not all 15 year old are dealing what your dealing with"  
"What an over protective dad"  
"You know what I'm mean"  
"Of course I know what you mean" She said "I'll text you at recess and lunch, OK"  
"OK but don't loose your phone over it"  
"Don't worry I know where mum keeps them"  
"OK, see you" He said kissing her on the forehead  
"Love you dad" She said walking out the door  
When she shut the door behind her, her head began to spin. She had to lean against something otherwise she would have fallen over. She let it pass and continued to walk to school. Nadia was putting her files in her locker when her mum came up behind her.  
"Almost on time this time" She teased  
"Don't you start" She said shutting the door "Dad wouldn't let me leave unless I promised him i'd text him at recess and lunch"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" She said walking off  
Nadia quietly laughed to herself. She turned around to follow her mum but she stopped. Her file and pencil case fell to the ground.  
"Nadia" Sophie said turning around and walking towards her.  
"I feel weird" She said staring into space. Her breathing got faster  
"It's ok" Sophie said picking up her file and pencil case. She looked up and saw Nadia collapse to the ground. This time it was different. As she lay on the ground she shook uncontrollably.  
"Nadia" She said kneeling on the ground unsure of what was happening  
"What happened?" Zac asked  
"I-I don't know"  
"Doe's she have epilepsy?"  
"No" She replied  
"OK, i'm calling and ambulance." Zac said pulling out his phone

_At the hospital_

"Sophie? What happened?" Nate asked as he saw Nadia and Sophie  
"She had a seizure"  
"What" He said shocked "I knew she shouldn't have gone to school today"  
"I don't want to lose her Nate" Sophie cried in Nate's arms

Nate sat next to his daughter watching her sleep quietly. She began to wake up to unfamiliar surroundings. Nate could see that she was scared.  
"Hey Nad, it's alright"  
"Dad, I'm scared" She cried  
"It's gonna be OK"  
"No it's not, I'm dying"  
Nate went quiet "I know sweetie" He said rubbing her on her forehead  
"I'm Dying" She cried, trying to make sence of it all


	4. Flashback

_Good news, I survived 6 exams and managed to write three new chapters! Hope you enjoy SM_

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms Taylor but the news isn't good" The doctor said to Sophie.  
"Why, whats wrong?"  
"Nadia has a tumor at the base of her brain"  
"What, cancer?"  
"We won't know that until we do a biopsy"  
"When will that be?"  
"We might not be able to do that though"  
"Why?"  
"It's the location that's the biggest problem"  
"Well where is it?"  
"It;s wrapped around the brain stem, We can't remove it without the risk of causing brain damage"  
"And what are the chances of that happening?"  
"Their not good, but we'll try our hardest"  
"No" She said  
"What" Replied Nate  
"Ms Taylor, she'll die if we do nothing"  
"But you just said you don't know if it's cancer or not"  
"The longer we leave it there the greater the chance it will become cancerous, if it isn't already"  
"Say you remove it and she's left with brain damage, then what, what if it grows back"  
"We'll deal with it when it happens" She said "Look here's some more information on it you you two can talk about it but the sooner you guys decide the better the outcome is for Nadia" She said handing Sophie some paper  
Nate didn't say a word to Sophie, he just picked Nadia up and walked out the door.  
"Nate, can we just talk about this" She said trying to catch up to him.  
"About what Sophie" He said trying to keep his voice down "Whether our little girl lives or dies?"  
"What if it turn's out it's not cancer and she's left brain damaged"  
"I'd rather that then let her die" He said putting Nadia in the car.  
"She's not gonna die"  
"You don't know that, I don't know that, No-one knows that" He yelled getting in the car. Sophie got in the passengers seat.  
"What's going on mummy?" Nadia asked  
"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie"  
"Why are you and daddy fighting?"  
"We're not sweetie, just go back to reading your book" Nate said starting the car 

Not a word was said that afternoon. Nate and Sophie stayed at separate ends of the house. That night when Nate finally got off the phone he went into Nadia's room.  
"Hey Na-die" He said walking into her room  
"Hey Daddy"  
"What are you drawing?" He asked sitting next to her  
"It's a doggie, can we get one?"  
"You might have to ask mummy that first"  
"But she'll say no, she always doe's"  
"You don't know, she might say yes just this once. Daddy's got to go away for a while"  
"Why"  
"I got given a job in the city"  
"What can't we come with you?"  
"I don't think mum wants to move to the city"  
"But I want to go with you"  
"You can't sweetie, there's no-one to look after you when I have to work nights"  
"What about Nanna?"  
"Nanna doesn't live in the city sweetie"  
"Will you come back?"  
"That's if my boss lets me"  
"I'm gonna miss you" She said hugging him  
"I'm gonna miss you too" He said trying not to cry  
"When I get older I'll move to the city and live with you"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise"  
He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen where Sophie was. She looked at him then at his bag.  
"I got a job in the city, I start in a few days"  
"Doe's Nadia know?"  
"Of course she doe's. At least I tell her the truth"  
"Can we just talk about it, please"  
"You seem like you've already made up your mind, and there's way I can change it" He said walking out the door 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're fine to go to school today" Nate asked Nadia

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before" Nadia Joked

"Probably because we already have"

"I'm fine" She said putting her bag on her back "I wish I could say 'It's not like I'm dying or anything' but I think I missed that boat."

Nate looked at her

"I'm joking Dad"

"I know you are" He said "You want me to drop you at school?"

"Don't you have a job?" Nadia asked sarcastically "Anyway, mums there"

"But she can't look after you all the time"

"Neither can you, but you'd be surprised, mum can appear out of thin air"

"Alright then, see ya" He said kissing her on the cheek

"Love you" She said walking out the door

When she got to school she could feel the other kids looking at her. She went to her locker and put her stuff away.

"Hey are you alright?" Someone came up and asked her

"Are you my mum now Josh?" She asked

"No, at least I hope not" He joked "It's just after what happened you haven't been here for a while"

The bell rang. Nadia looked around and saw everyone going to class.

"I'll tell you at lunch" She said quietly

"Why not now?"

"It's complicated"

"Can't be that hard" He persisted

"I like you, but that's not even the half of it" Nadia said quietly as she walked off

"I like you too" Josh said to himself watching Nadia walk away

"Aw that's nice to know Josh, but It's not gonna get you an A so get to class" Mr McGuire said walking past

Josh ignored him and walked to class thinking about what Nadia had just said to him.

* * *

"You know liking me, it's not that complicated" Josh said walking past Nadia at the beach

Nadia turned around "I shouldn't have said that"

"Why is it such a bad thing"

"No, well kinda. But it's too hard to explain"

"Well un complicate it"

"I wish I could"

"What do you mean?"

Nadia took a deep breathe "I don't want to hurt you, but we can't be together. We're over"

"Before we even began"

"Yeah" Nadia said crying. She tried to walk off but Josh grabbed her arm.

"No, I won't let this happen"

"Why" Nadia creid looking into his eyes

"Because I love you too"

"You can't change the past"

"What happened in the past?"

Nadia paused for a second "I'm dying"

Josh let go of her arm and went blank

"Please say something" Nadia asked quietly

"How?"

"I have cancer"

"How long?"

"What, how long I've had it or how long I have left"

"Both" Josh said sitting down in the sand

"I've had it since I was 5" She said sitting next to him "And I have 6-12 months left"

"Can't you have chemo or something?"

"It's too late. It's my time"

"What? You can't just do nothing"

"Yes I can. I don't want to risk making myself sicker just so I might get some extra time when I can be healthy and happy for the next year or so"

"You don't seem that scared"

"I've had 10 years to deal with it, What ever comes I'm ready"

"What are you doing here if you're dying"

"I'm here because my family's back together and that's all I want"

"Is that all" Josh asked

"Maybe a boy would be nice too" She joked

Josh laughed away the tears and put his arm around Nadia holding her closer. They looked out into the ocean

"We should probably go back to school" Nadia said

"Just a little longer" Josh said resting his chin on her head.


End file.
